Spider's Web
by Konae
Summary: We all know that the Engineers were human long ago... just what happened in those eighty years before Lucy arrived at Hollow Fields? A tale spun to shed a bit of light on the pasts of all of the Engineers at Hollow Fields.


Spider's Web 

Author's note:

Hey, anyone who's reading this! First of all, thank you SO, so much for stopping by. I can't wait to see how everyone likes the story! Reviews are VERY welcome! (Wink wink, nudge nudge.) Ahem. Anyhow, this was originally meant to be a fanfic exploring the past of Weaver, Notch, and all of the other Engineers at Hollow Fields (a wonderful manga series, please go read it if you haven't!). Not sure how this will turn out, though… it could, in reality, develop a mind all it's own…

P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF HOLLOW FIELDS. It belongs, in it's entirety, to Madeleine Rosca.

P.P.S. Enjoy! ^^

------------------------------------------------------------

A Spider's Web is Spun

The woman paused in her writing and signaled with a finger for the girl to return to the spot in front of her desk. She sighed heavily and folded the piece of paper on which she had been scribbling. Turning to the girl, she smiled kindly and held out the note. "Take this message to Miss Ricketts and tell her to report here immediately."

As soon as the girl had skipped away with a small "Yes, mistress" And a grin, the soon-to-be widow's warm smile vanished as she thought of the contents of the note.

"The social butterfly of the scientific world has spread his wings for the last time."

"How nice of you to join us, _Doctor Bleak_."

Adjusting his glasses so that they rested further up on the bridge of his nose, the man raised an eyebrow, obviously taken aback. "Eleanor, what's all this about, darling?" He asked nervously, toying with his glasses again. "A new project?"

A satisfied grin swept over Eleanor's delicate features. "All that you need to know about this project, _darling_, is that you will not be a part of it."

With that, she produced a surgical mask from deep within her pocket and slipped it over her head and up over her thin lips and sharply defined nose.

The man turned to the girl who had played the role of messenger earlier that day. "Emily? Can you explain to me what's going on here?"

The girl's eyes turned to the floor and remained downcast as she spoke. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. She was clearly being roped into something that was against her better judgment.

"That's right, Artemis." The woman advanced on the man, hands placed confidently on her swaying hips. "We're all deeply sorry that you are too much of a people person to be of any use to _real_ scientists such as ourselves."

Artemis was dumbfounded. "Why, while I've had my doubts about _you_, these two are simply the nurse and the maid!"

Eleanor sighed dramatically. "Details, details." Waving her hand as if pushing them aside, she straightened again and stared down at Artemis. "Here I will give you a choice. We can proceed with this the _easy way_, or we can accomplish this the _hard way_." Eleanor began to laugh, a high pitched type of cackle that chilled everyone to the bone, particularly Emily.

The young girl began to snivel quietly and clutched at her apron skirt in an effort to stifle the sobs.

"What's the matter, girl? Lost your nerve?" Quickly losing her wicked grin, Eleanor was swiftly at the child's side. Moisture began to form in her own eyes as she spoke in a dripping, soppy voice that carried through the entire room. "Emily." She grasped the girl's hands in her own. "You understand how important this is to Mistress, yes? If it were not for this - " Her honey – coated tone turned suddenly to racking coughs as she sank gracefully to the floor.

"Mistress!" Emily wailed and grasped at her mistress' upper arm. "Please, mistress, don't over exert yourself! Not when we're this close to succeeding!"

Eleanor's red – rimmed eyes were filled with real tears now, tears of pain. Supported by the child, she stood. "That's my girl."

"Help! Someone! She's gone insane! Hello? Is anyone there? Someone, help! HELP!" Artemis pounded on the heavy metal door to the lab that was sealed shut.

"Come here, Artemis. Don't be a fool. You _know_ that you have absolutely no chance of escape."

The frightened man flattened himself against the double doors.

He looked past Eleanor to where Emily still stood, staring determinedly at the ground.

"Miss Notch?" With a nod from Eleanor, she scurried off and soon returned through a side door. She was wielding a huge wrench.

Eleanor advanced toward Artemis.

Despite his predicament, he couldn't remove his eyes from her rhythmically swaying hips.

"Do you see now, dear?" She stepped up to him and ran a finger lightly under his chin. "You are more interested in what scientists these days are _wearing_ than what they are _discovering_." Her slightly sugary tone turned suddenly stern as she glared at Emily and jerked her head forward.

Emily stepped forward with the wrench with a look in her eyes that clearly said 'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do.'

With that, Emily thumped Artemis Bleak on the head with her wrench, forever sealing his fate…

------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one! Expect updates to happen every few days to a week (excluding weeks where there are holidays, as I have a life outside of this). Anyway, if Madeleine Rosca is reading this, please do stop back occasionally and read the new chapters if possible! (I know that you must be very busy.) Best regards to everyone,

Konae


End file.
